


Renforcement positif

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, French, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: Jack loves his boyfriend, and he finds it adorable that Bits is studying French, but… that’s the problem. He’s not studying. At all.Jack has an idea to motivate him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. That's it. Thanks to [Christina](http://greenleaves-never.tumblr.com/) for the beta, [Dynah](http://ibakesouffles.tumblr.com/) for checking my French and [Donna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/weaponofheaven/pseuds/aconite) for her cheerleading work. Any remaining mistake is mine.
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ belongs to Ngozi and I don't make any money with this. Oh, and please let me know if you see something that should be tagged!

Jack’s boyfriend is hopeless. Jack loves him, and he finds it adorable that Bits is studying French, but… that’s the problem. He’s not studying. At all.

Whenever Jack asks, the answer is always the same “tomorrow”, “I still have time”, “I’ll study on the train, honey”, and Jack gets it, he really does--they don’t have that much time to be together, and he doesn’t want to spend all that time watching Bits studying. However, he feels bad, like he’s the reason Bits is not studying, like he’s distracting him.

And Jack is not going to let that stand, he’s not going to let his boyfriend fail in French, of all subjects.

He doesn’t really plan it the way it happens however.

They’ve just finished having dinner, steak Bits cooked using some recipes he collected during the summer with his dad’s help, all fit for a professional athlete, and they’re settling on the couch when Jack remembers Bits mentioned something about a test.

He waits until they have settled on the couch, Jack sitting in the middle, Bits laying with his head on Jack’s lap. He waits a bit longer, too, just to revel in the sensation of having Bits all to himself, of feeling loose and relax after a nice dinner with his boyfriend, the sound of Bits telling him about the Haus and his classes, Bits’ hair under his hand while he plays with the blond strands of hair

He cuts Bits in the end, in the middle of a rant about butter. “Bits, hey.”

“... and then she goes like ‘but you can use buttery spread’, and I had to stop her right then and there, because…”

“... Bits.”

“... It’s not the same at all. Yes, dear?”

“You have a test on Monday, don’t you?”

“Uhu?” Bits looks up at him.

“French test. You said so last week.”

“Oh, yes. But I still have time, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.”

Jack doesn’t drop it. “I can help you, Bits, really. I don’t want you to fail French just because you spend all your time with me, especially when it’s, well, _French._ ”

Bits sits up then, looks at Jack, smiling softly. “Love, I’ve heard you speak French, and it sounds _nothing_ like how my professor speaks."

“It’s not an oral exam, eh?” Bits shakes his head. “Then it doesn’t matter.”

“But there are so many other things we can do!” Bits says, leaning in, going clearly for Jack’s mouth. He misses when Jack moves back, kisses his jaw instead. 

Jack puts his hands on Bits’ shoulders and pushes him away lightly, looks into his eyes and tries to ignore the flutter he still feels in his stomach when he looks at Bits closely and remembers he is allowed to have this. “No. First you are going to show me what you know for this exam. Then we may do… other things.” He tries to use his captain voice, sound as stern as he can, but he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth when he sees Bits’ face, a honest to God pout pursing his lips. 

“I’ll have you know, Mr. Zimmermann, that your captain voice doesn’t work on me anymore!” His expression softens then, less pouty, but sadder. “I don’t want to study. We have so little time together… can’t we do anything else? Please?” 

Jack must admit Bits does have a point there. But he still wants to help with French.

The idea comes out of nowhere. And it’s a good one.

“Ok, we can make out…” He smiles, and Bits’ face brightens in response,” if you tell me the present form of the verb _être_.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s part of the exam, isn’t it? _Être_ , _avoir…_ numbers?”

“Yes…”

“Then? _Commence. Je…_ ”

“Bless your heart, Jack Zimmermann.”

“ _Je…_?”

Bits sighs, giving up. “ _Je suis._ Do I get a kiss now?”

The pronunciation is far from perfect; the e in “je” sounds a bit weird, and Jack could hear clearly the last “s” in _suis_ , but it was fine. Not good enough for a kiss, though.

“The whole verb. _Tu_ …?”

“ _Es. Tu es_. _Il, elle, on est._ ”

He sounds impatient now, and he has done well, so Jack raises his hand to Bits’ face, caressed his cheek. Bits leans into the touch.

“Now the plurals. You are doing so well, come on. _Nous…_ ”

Bits blushes at the praise, still leaning into Jack’s hand, but answers easily. “ _Nous sommes._ _Vous_ …” he stutters then, hesitates for a moment, before finding the right form. “ _Vous êtes._ ” He looks so proud of himself that Jack is the one having to restrain himself from going for Bits’ mouth now.

“And _ils…_?” He asks instead.

“ _Ils, elles sont_!” Bits rushes through the words, almost screaming. He jumps Jack, sitting on Jack’s lap in a swift movement and kissing him, close mouthed at first. Jack moves his hands down Bits’ back, to the curve of his ass, rests them there and lets Bits take what he wants for a moment before breaking the kiss.

“Hey!” Bits complains. “I’ve earned this with my amazing French knowledge.”

Jack smiles. “Yes, you have. But don’t you think we should be… French-kissing?”

Bits burst out laughing. “Oh my goodness. That was terrible, Jack.” He’s shaking with laughter, hiding his face in Jack’s neck.

“Well, if it was such a bad joke, maybe you’d prefer to go back to verbs…”

“Don’t you dare, Jack” Bitty says, raising his head again, with his face bare inches from Jack’s. “Do good on your word and reward me.”

And Jack does. He’s the one to initiate the kiss now, feeling Bits lips open under the pressure of his, licking them before using his tongue to explore Bits’ mouth. All he can feel is Bits, under his hands, pressed to his lips, he hears Bits’ soft moans, tastes the sweetness in Bits’ mouth. It’s so much he almost forgets the aim of all of this.

“ _Il reste encore beaucoup à étudier,_ ” he whispers against Bits mouth.

Bits groans. “I don’t know exactly what you said, love, but I understood _étudier_ and I refuse.”

“Come on, Bits, your grades are important. Just a bit more?” Jack pleads. His mind is already providing him with new rewards. “The verb _avoir_.”

He starts kissing down Bits’ jaw, his neck. He stops when Bits arches his neck to give him easier access. “Bits? The verb? I won’t continue…”

“Ok, ok, _j’ai_. You happy?” There’s no anger in Bits’ voice, and the last word turns into a moan when Jack bites down where neck meets shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark, but he mouths at it anyway to ease the sting. He moves up Bits’ neck, barely grazing Bits’ skin, waiting for Bits to continue.

“ _Tu a_ -ah.” Jack worries at Bits’ ear lobe.

“Again, Bits, I didn’t hear that right,” he whispers, blowing air over the wet spot he left there, making Bits shiver.

“ _Tu as. Il, elle, on a. Nous avons. Vous avez,_ ” he recites, quickly, while Jack starts unbuttoning Bits’ shirt and puts his hands inside, never leaving Bits’ ear and neck. Bits’ skin is warm under his hands, and he knows Bits must be feeling the contrast with Jack’s colder hands, because Bits’s shivering again. Jack brushes past one of Bits’ nipples, which hardens quickly at the cold touch.

“One more, Bits. Just one more.”

Bits recovers enough to say, “ _Ont. Ils elles ont_ ,” and Jack goes back to Bits’ mouth, starts the kiss deep this time, bites at Bits’ lower lip, swallows Bit’s moans when he keeps playing with Bits’ nipples, caressing and rubbing them between his fingers.

He follows a path down Bits’ body with his hands, caressing his flanks, until he gets to the waistband of his pants. He reaches for Bits’ fly and finds Bits’ erection instead, touches it through the fabric, and it must chafe a bit, but Bits bucks his hips anyway, pushing into Jack’s touch.

“Jack. Stop teasing.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?” Bits is blushing madly by now, red spreading down his neck to his chest.

“And in French?”

“ _S'il te plaît,_ ” he pleads. He sounds wretched. It’s the hottest thing Jack has ever heard. Not the pleading, but the broken, breathless French.

“If you really want to stop, we can. I’ll give you a handjob, and we can go to bed, but…”

“But?”

“If you’re willing to go through the numbers until one hundred, I have something better for you,” Jack says. “But only if you want, really. No pressure here.”

Bits bites his lips, pensive. Jack’s enjoying this, and he’s glad Bits at least remembers the basics for the exam, but if Bits really wants to stop, this stops right now.

“Ok,” Bits says, in the end.

“Ok, we stop here? Or ok, let’s see if I know the numbers?” Jack tries reading Bits’ face, but he’s not sure.

“Ok, I’ll tell you the numbers, and you better put out, Zimmermann,” Bits answers, all faux outrage, even though his smile betrays him.

“‘Swawesome.”

It takes almost no effort for Jack to move Bits from his lap to the couch, so less than thirty seconds later, Bits is sitting, legs spread and Jack kneeling between them.

Jack looks up at Bits. “Go ahead.”

And Bits starts counting, saying every word carefully. When he reaches _cinq_ , Jack undoes the fly and the button of Bits’ pants; by _dix_ Jack has Bits’ underwear and jeans around Bits’ ankles, has free access to Bits’ dick, but he ignores it in favour of kissing Bits’ knee, leaving a wet trail up Bits’ thigh, using his hands to caress every inch of skin he finds.

By the time Jack is at the base of Bits’ dick, they are already at _quarante-cinq_. He licks around it, slowly, more teasing than actually trying to get Bits off, one lick for each number.

Bits starts moaning loudly in between numbers, but he never stops, and Jack keeps on licking, going up until he reaches the head, where precome is already pooling, chasing the bitterness with his tongue.

It takes longer every time for Bits to get the number right, be it because they are harder or because Jack distracts him, Jack’s tongue on his cock, hands on his legs. When Bits’ reaches _soixante-neuf_ , Jack puts his mouth around the head, without closing it or sucking, just waiting for the next number, knowing the hard part starts now. He doesn’t use the French counting system in Québec, but he has heard Bits complain about it

As expected, it takes a bit for Bits to get into the change of format, and when he does, when he whispers, breathless, _soixante-dix_ , Jack closes his mouth and sucks. _Soixante et onze_ is not said, but screamed as Jack keeps on sucking.

Whenever Bits takes too long thinking, doing the math, Jack stops sucking, just stays still with Bits’ dick in his mouth. Bits whines, his hands travel down to Jack’s head, but they rest on his hair, not tugging, not rushing. Bits keeps on counting, and Jack keeps sucking shallowly, only the head. When they are at _quatre-vingt_ , he adds a hand, starts jacking Bits off, gets Bits’ dick deeper into his mouth, until he meets his own hand at the base, and starts sucking in earnest, using his tongue to circle the head in combination with the pumping of his hand.  At _quatre vingt dix_ , Jack moves his other hand to Bits’ balls, rolls one between his fingers before pressing at the soft skin underneath.

Bits doesn’t make it to _quatre vingt onze_ , comes in Jack’s mouth without a warning. Jack swallows as well as he can, but some of it still lands on his hand, the floor.

“Goodness, Jack. I’m… so sorry.” Bits sounds both gone and embarrassed.

“It’s fine. I really don’t mind.” He doesn’t. He just has to remember to wash the floor before bed. He rests his head against Bits’ thigh, draws mindless patterns on it with a finger, and looks up to find Bits looking down at him, almost dazed.

“You need help with that, sweetheart?” Bits asks, and Jack has been too busy to really care about his own erection, but now he notices fully how his cock is tenting his pants.

“Maybe a hand?” Jack asks, smiling. He moves to the couch, sits next to Bits and undoes his own fly. A second later, Bits’ hand is on his dick, inside his underwear. It’s too dry, no lube easing the way, but Jack loves the friction, loves it when Bits takes Jack’s cock fully out of his underwear, licks his hand and starts pumping, going up and and down Jack’s length, the pressure just right.

It gets easier when Jack starts leaking, both precome and spit helping Bits’ hand. Bits looks focused, but he shifts enough to kiss Jack without ever stopping his hand, to push with his tongue until Jack’s lips part in a moan and he gains access, to run his free hand through Jack’s hair, messing it up.

Jack’s scream disappears into Bits’ mouth when, with a flick of Bits’ wrist, he comes. Bits doesn’t stop kissing him, crushes Jack’s lips with his while Jack comes down from his orgasm, murmurs sweet nonsenses in between kisses.

They stay like that for a moment, lazily making out without intent, the only change Bits removing his hand when Jack gets too sensitive, resting it on Jack’s thigh instead.

“You did very well, Bits. I’d give you an A+,” Jack says, when he starts feeling uncomfortable with the cooling come on his lap.

Bits laughs. “You charmer. I couldn’t even make it to _cent_.”

“It was close. I’m proud of you.” Jack punctuates that with a kiss to Bits’ nose, soft and sweet, that makes Bits blush again. “Ok. Washcloth, now. For us, and for the floor. I don’t even want to know how much harder to remove it’ll be once it dries.”

“Ugh. Gross.” Bits scrunches his nose, but starts getting up.

“I’m not the one who came on my carpet,” Jack says, laughing, on his way to the cleaning supplies cupboard.

“Fair. I’m sorry” Bits’ laughter turns into a yawn. “Ok, washcloth, then bed?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

*****

Jack wakes up to Bits’ weigh on him. He worries for a second, still confused and half-asleep, before he remembers that he has an off-day and he doesn’t have to be anywhere today.

“Morning,” he says, voice rough with sleep.

“Morning,” he hears Bits’ answer from where he’s currently burying his face in Jack’s neck. it’s a nice feeling, being woken up by a person you love lying on top of you, kissing your neck. He wishes he could do this everyday. Maybe someday, in the future...

“ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir_ ,” Bits whispers in Jack’s ear, laughing and making Jack snap out of his daydream. He notices then Bits’ morning wood against his leg, but more important... That’s a really well articulated sentence, and the pronunciation is good, too. He’s proud. Bits must have looked it up somewhere.

There are some things to correct, however. “You don’t use the formal “vous” with your boyfriend, Bits. And it’s _ce matin_. It’s not evening now. But your pronunciation was flawless,” he says.

Bits’ eyes go comically wide and he bursts out laughing again. Jack looks at him, baffled. He wasn’t aiming for funny, and he’s not sure what he said. But Bits is crying now, laughter making his whole body shake, so Jack’s with it.

“What? Bits? Stop laughing. What did I say?”

“Oh my goodness, honey. You can’t be serious,” he seems to be recovering, but he can’t stop smiling.

“About what? I’m lost here, Bits.”

“I’ll explain. Later. First, _coucher_ ,” he straddles Jack, follows with one finger Jack’s happy trail. “And I’m going to be testing how well you remember everything I told you about Beyoncé, so get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they watched Moulin Rouge and Bits had to drop French because he would get hard at every class THE END.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are love. You can follow me on [tumblr](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com) to see me cry about hockey and boys kissing.


End file.
